Takumi Hayashi
'Approval:' 10/10/17 3 feats bori v3.6 shelved 'Appearance and Personality' Standing at around 1.65 meters tall, Takumi still stands proud and with a straight back, not letting his height affect his impression on other people. His black hair is slightly thick, definitely enough to need combing, but not long enough to reach his eyes or shoulders. A scruffy beard which he refuses to shave covers some of his slightly tan skin, hiding some small scars on his chin. His eyes are relatively small, his irises a light brown, but usually covered with a pair of sunglasses during the day. He proudly wears his Konohagakure headband, the metal engraving partly hidden under his hair. He is fairly fit, although still has a bit of a belly. His personality isn't very complicated; Takumi is a laid back person which enjoys the mundane things in his life. He isn't usually the one to start a conversation, but he will try and listen - he respects most people, but his feeling towards other people never really pass respect. Due to his fairly isolated childhood, he never really learned how to communicate with other people save for small talk and simple conversations. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control:8 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. CP # Seal:Chakra Chains - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target 10 feet away. The chains can be made stronger using extra chakra. bind mechanics (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) # Seal:Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person or a surface by touch and then detonated by the user at will. CP Equipment *(3) Tanto *(3) Light Armor Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Takumi was born on a rainy day, hidden in a small shack in a location not too far from the Konoha Village. His parents were two anti-establishment, crazy outlaws, who decided to grow up their little boy as their own personal guerrilla fighter that would overtake the Konoha Village. His father taught him his specialties - fire and sealing techniques. When he was six, a team of Konoha Village Jonins uncovered his parents' operation, and after a short battle, the two died, leaving their child an orphan. Thankfully, though, he was rescued before any extreme changes could happen to his personality, and he was taken back to the village and rehabilitated. He spent the rest of his childhood distancing himself from other kids, only coming out of his shell in his teenage years. Category:Character